Steel Heart
by Kanra.Iza-Kun
Summary: Upon getting in a bad mood, Steven goes into the mine to go get his mind off a few things. There, he finds a small aron who seems to be in pain. -Cutesy, Steven and Aron fanfic.-


**Ahead of time, so sorry if Steven is out of character. I've never had experience with Steven before. :c**

**Also, I'm up for requests.**

Steven Stone. The one known for being a master at steel types. And at this, he's earned the title of the champion in the Hoenn region. It's not a rare case in which someone challenges him. It's not a rare case for him to lose, it's not a rare case for him to win.

He was known to have a calm, and cool nature. But there were some days where he couldn't help but break it. Like, today.

He had gotten into a huge argument with the elite four. He would rather not tell why, as the reason was just dumb to him. So he walked off from them ( after grabbing a bag, of course. ), telling them that he needed a day off. Badly. Though, he knew himself it was just a false truth just so he could get time to himself. He couldn't think of a place to go too. So, he decided to go into the place in which he felt at ease in.

The mine.

The struggles to get there weren't that bad. Just people surprised that the champion himself came out of the pokemon league, and was in a bad mood. He shook people off when they approached him, and he ignored the wild pokemon wanting to battle him. He didn't have time for battles. He found himself in front of the entrance to the mine within a few minutes, and he stared up at it with his light, sky blue eyes. The wind blew his titanium gray hair over his eyes, and he walked over to the door. Opening it, and shutting it behind him.

Everything seemed so quiet in the mine. The workers inside it glanced up, a look of surprise on their face.

"...It's been a while since you've come down here, Steven." One of the workers spoke. Steven just took a simple glance at them, moving his hair out of his eyes. His blank eyes just stared at the worker in a rather intimidating way, and he nodded. He took a few steps past him, which left the worker rather confused.

"Are you okay, sir...?"

No answer. Out of worry, the worker asked the same question again. This time, his voice a bit low.

"_Yes!_" Steven snapped. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder. He just continued walking the path. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, and let out a small, nearly exaggerated sigh. The workers knew smething was up with him, and they wouldn't speak a word.

Steven really only came down here into the mine when he was either really bored, or in a bad mood and needed to let off some steam. Steven would really only walk a few levels down, but this time, he decided to go a little bit deeper than usual.

...Deep to the point, workers weren't there. Steven was confused, he thought there were workers on every floor. Maybe they didn't discover this part yet. He stared down at the floor, zoning out.

"...Aaaa...rronn.."

He heard. His head shot up, a small gasp escaping his lips as he turned to look over his shoulder. On the floor below him, was a small, pokemon approaching him. The champion stared at the small pokemon in shock. The first thing he saw, was that the pokemon was hurt. The poor aron had scratches covering it, everywhere. He could tell that this pokemon was low health.

Steven got on one of his knees, not caring if his slacks got dirty or not. But as he did so, the aron jumped and ran back-or limped back- behind a rock. Steven tilted his head a little bit, and he stuck his hand into his pocket. Trying to feel for a pokemon treat- just in case. But he didn't have one. He sighed very gently, and he held his hand out. "Come here," He said in a very soft voice. The aron took a step out from behind the rock, staring at the champion with defenseless eyes. The steel pokemon called out it's name, and it hid behind the rock again.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Steven said. Now on both knees, Steven crawled just a bit to the small pokemon. The smaller pokemon jumped in surprise and only hid behind the rock again. Steven frowned- but then remembered. His bag. He must've had a treat in there.

Slowly, the champion took out his bag and opened it. Searching through his bag, he was lucky he found a few pieces of pokemon treats. He grabbed one, that was meant for steel, of course, and leaned a bit towards the aron. He held out the hand holding the treat out towards it. The aron looked up at him defenselessly, and then at the treat in his hands. "It's okay," Steven said in a reassuring voice. The aron cried out it's name, and slowly limped towards the man. A small smile crept upon Steven's lips without his intention, and he lowered his hand a bit for the aron to take the food.

The aron sniffed at the treat, and carefully took it from his hand and started to nibble at it. Steven smiled, watching the pokemon eat it. He put his hand out, gently petting the aron's head. The aron didn't mind this though. In fact, the smaller pokemon seemed to nuzzly his hand playfully, but painfully. Steven waited until the aron finished eating the treat, and picked it up. The aron cried out it's name from surprise, but it looked up at Steven .

Steven smiled at the pokemon, carrying it in both his arms like as if it were a small child. He stared down at the aron, now walking back. "I'll take care of you, okay?"

"A, Aro! Aroo..." The aron called out, nuzzling gently into Steven's chest.

Steven chuckled a little bit, and it didn't take him long to get out of the mine. When outside, he set the aron down and took out his bag. He got on both knees in front of it, and took out a full restore. He sprayed it onto the aron, and within a matter of seconds the pokemon felt much better.

"How're you feeling?" Steven asked.

"Aron!" And with that answer, the pokemon jumped up onto Steven and into his arms. Steven let out a laugh, and he pet the aron gently. Standing up, as it went into his arms, and walked back to the pokemon league.

In a much, better mood.

**There. Attempt. -3- ~**


End file.
